Right Kind of Wrong
by My one true love
Summary: Future fic. Peter hasn't seen Claire in five years when he decides to show up and surprise her. Warning: Cannon Petrellicest.


_Hello friends!! Here is a oneshot for a challenge at Tube.alicious911. I hope that you enjoy!!!_

The Right Kind Of Wrong

Peter stood staring at the door, a door like any other in the building except for what was on the other side of it. On the other side of the door was the only woman he'd ever truly loved. The one person that he had absolutely no right to love.

He hadn't seen her in years. Five years, six months and two days to be exact. Not that he'd been counting or anything. There wasn't a single day that had gone by when he hadn't thought of her. Thought of the way that her face lit up when she smiled or the way that her tongue darted out to lick her lips when she was nervous. Of the thoughts that had ran rampant in his head were the ones of the last time that they'd seen each other.

After he'd attempted to "save the world" with Adam and the attempted murder of his older brother he'd decided that he needed to see his niece. The minute that she'd seen him her face had lit up and she'd launched herself into his arms. The thoughts that had run through her mind were not those of a niece for her uncle and as hard as he'd tried to block them out he couldn't. It was hard to block them out when the same thoughts were running through his own mind.

He'd only been able to stay a short time as he tried to fight from pulling her to him and having his way with her. He'd left in a hurry, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes and the hurt in her voice. It had broken his heart and he'd run away from his life, determined to erase the thoughts from his mind. When he'd returned to New York a month later he'd learned from his brother that she'd moved to Paris.

The guilt hit him immediately and had kept him away for the past five years. He'd broken her heart after she'd almost lost both her fathers just days after one another. She'd done the same thing that he had - run from life. She'd used the Petrelli money to leave the pain behind and start over. They had not spoken since that day, only an impersonal letter sent now and then.

But here he stood, trying to get the courage to knock on her door. He had no idea how she'd react to him bring here. He hadn't called ahead, afraid that she'd tell him not to come. He shifted the bouquet he held in his left hand, reaching up to knock but stopping inches from actually knocking. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever was to come.

He quickly knocked, his hand dropping to his side as he waited. He felt like fidgeting, but instead forced himself to stand still. His enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the patter of footsteps as they headed towards the door.

When it flung open Peter forgot how to breathe. Claire was just as he remembered her except even more beautiful. Her long blonde hair was piled atop her head and her green eyes shone as she just stared at him. It took a few moments for her to comprehend what was going on. He watched as the different emotions flitted across her face: recognition, confusion, joy and anger before her face went completely blank.

"Peter?"

Peter sighed, her voice sending shivers down his spine. "Claire..." He was at a loss for words so he quickly extended his hand, thrusting the flowers at her. He'd imagined this moment so many times over the last five years, but he'd never imagined that she would leave him completely speechless.

"Daisies?" A small smile slid across her face as she took the bouquet from him. "They're my favorite!"

"I know." Peter gave her a half smile as she breathed in the scent.

"What are you doing here Peter?"

"I don't know," Peter stuttered. "I've thought about coming to see you so many times, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me." He looked down at his hands. "I've missed you Claire."

Claire's face softened for a moment before going blank again. "Five years with nothing and you just show up at my door. What did you expect? That I'd just jump into your arms like I did the last time that I saw you? I've grown up since then Peter."

"I can see that." Peter met her eyes, fighting the desire to listen to her thoughts. "I'll just go then."

Claire's hand shot out, grasping his arms as he turned t go. "No, please don't go."

Their eyes met and her thoughts crowded into his head. They were all over the place just as his were, but there was an underlying thought to all of them. Hurt that he'd stayed away for so long and shock that she still loved him.

They stated where they were, eyes locked and not moving until a buzzing sounded from inside causing Claire to jump. "Come in! Come in! I was baking some cookies."

"Ohhh...Do you bake often?" Peter asked as he picked up the box that he'd brought with him before following behind her.

"No, not usually," she called over her shoulder as she reached the oven. "Some of my girlfriends are having a party tonight for Valentines Day and I was volunteered to make cookies."

"Valentines Day? I didn't even realize that was today here." Peter laughed as he set the box on the counter.

After pulling the cookies from the oven she placed the daises into a vase of water. When she turned back to him, curiosity crossed her face as she looked between him and the box. "What's that?"

"A Valentines Day gift?" Peter shrugged. "I couldn't resist. I knew you'd love it and I guess it works out since it is Valentines Day and all."

She walked over, opening the lid of the box and peering inside "A kitten?!?!" Claire squealed as she reached in and pulled out the tiny Siamese kitten. "Ohhh she's adorable." Her head shot up. "It is a she, right?"

Peter nodded. "Sure is. I saw her at the store yesterday and I saw this moment in my head."

"Another power that you've picked up?" Claire asked as she cuddled the kitten to her.

He nodded, pulling the other items from the box. "It's one that I don't like much, as the future can change at any time. It's worse than the painting because I'll just randomly black out in the middle of whatever I'm doing."

Claire sat the kitten down on the floor before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you Peter."

His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. He breathed in her scent and in that moment the hug changed. What had been meant as a thank you turned into something more. Peter pulled back slightly so that he could look into her eyes. Both their breaths were coming quickly as Peter's hands ran slowly up her sides. Knowing that it was wrong and not caring, Peter leaned over and kissed her lightly.

He pulled back slightly, watching as her eyes slowly opened and she gave him a small smile before pulling him back to her. Their lips met again, his tongue sliding between her lips and dueling with hers. She gave a small sigh as she melted against him, her arms twined around his neck.

Peter jerked away, his eyes wild and his breathing sporadic. "We can't be doing this. This is wrong."

Claire looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "How can this be wrong? Peter, I love you."

"No." Peter shook his head. "No we can't do this. You're my niece."

Claire walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I've never thought of you as my uncle." She pulled back enough to meet his eyes. "I will never think of you as my uncle. I fell in love with you before I knew and I can't change that. I wouldn't change it if I could."

Peter shook his head and looked like he was about to say something, but Claire cut him off with a kiss. She leaned her body flush against his as she threw herself into the kiss. She wanted him to look onto her with just lust in his eyes, not the worry about the fact that they were related.

Peter sighed against her lips, his body going pliant against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist again, pulling her more firmly against him as he deepened the kiss. He pushed her backwards until her back hit the counter. His hands slipped to her hips, lifting her until she was sitting on the counter. The kiss was never broken as he helped her wrap her legs around his hips. He ground himself against her center, letting her know how much he wanted her.

Claire pulled back slightly, her face flushed from desire. "I've imagined this moment so many times Peter. Promise me you won't stop and that you won't leave me again. I don't think that I could handle it again."

"I won't Claire." He took her face in his hands. "It's too late for me now. I've had a taste. I can't go back." With that he pressed his lips to hers again, his hand slipping under her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. His lips trailed to her neck, nibbling lightly as he pushed the bra to the side and tweaked her nipple.

Claire's head flew back as her back arched. She ground herself against him as she slid her hands up his shirt, trailing her nails down his back. She pushed Peter back, pulling her own shirt up and over her head. When she started to reach around to undo her bra Peter stopped her.

"Let me," Peter could barely get the words out as he took in the sight of her. He undid her bra, slowly sliding it down her arms. He tossed it behind him, closing his eyes for a moment to get better control over himself. When he opened them again he found Claire watching him, a half smile on her face. "God you drive me crazy."

Claire laughed, throwing her head back. "Good. Because you drive me crazy too."

Peter just smiled at her before leaning down and taking her nipple into his mouth. He rolled it in between his tongue and teeth, feeling himself grow harder as little sounds escaped her. He took her other nipple in between his fingers and mimicked the motions of his mouth. He bit lightly, Claire's nails digging into his scalp. He pulled back, blowing lightly on the nipple that he had just lavished. He smirked as he watched her shiver.

His tongue flicked over her other nipple, blowing on it as well as his hand slipped between her legs. He stroked her through her pants, feeling how wet she already was. She thrust her hips against his hand, meeting each of his strokes. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, jerking it over his head. He undid her pants, sliding them down her legs as she lavished his chest with open mouthed kisses.

"Oh Peter!" Claire called out as his finger slid into her. She thrust her hips to meet his fingers for each stroke. He slid a second finger into her as he stroked her clit with his other, their lips meeting again as he brought her closer to the edge.

Claire dug her nails into his hair, moans falling from her open mouth. Her hips began to move faster, spurring him to move his fingers faster. He slid down onto his knees, his tongue flicking over her clit in rapid succession. She came in a rush, his name the only thing on her lips. Peter slipped his fingers out, delving his tongue inside of her instead. She tasted heavenly as he lapped up her juices, her fingers still digging into his scalp as she came down from her high.

Suddenly he stood up, kicking off his shoes. His eyes were on Claire as he undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs until he was as naked as she.

"Damn you are hot." Claire sighed as she looked at him from head to toe, feeling herself growing wet again. "Come here. I need you inside me."

Peter gave her the half smile that melted her heart as he stalked over to her. He kissed her lightly, pulling her closer to the edge before sliding into her. He worked himself in and out of her slowly. He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes locked on hers as he began to move faster. "I love you Claire."

Claire smiled, her hips moving to meet his. "I love you too." She abandoned herself to what she was feeling, keeping her eyes locked on his. She felt her orgasm starting, her muscles tightening. "I'm coming again..."

"No," Peter snapped as her eyes started to close. "I want to see you come."

Claire forced her eyes to come open as she came, her head starting to fall back. Peter's hand snaked up, fingers tightening in her hair to keep her head in place. "Eyes on me."

With one more stroke he sent her over the edge, her nails digging into his arms again. "Oh God! Peter!" He continued sliding in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm as he grew closer himself. His strokes became more erratic as he got closer. Suddenly he stiffened, her name falling from his lips as he pulsed inside of her.

He collapsed on her, head resting on her shoulder. "Oh my God." He sighed as he kissed her neck lightly. "We're going to hell."

Claire laughed, her hands going to the sides of his head to pull him back. "We can't die which means we can't go to hell. And it's not possible that what we feel is wrong." She kissed him lightly before pushing him away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry. I want some ice cream," she said with a laugh as she slid off of the counter. "You want some?"

Peter just laughed as he lounged against the counter, watching her walk to the refrigerator. He jumped as the cat wrapped around his foot, begging for attention. "Yeah, maybe we could share some."

Claire looked over her shoulder at him, a smile on her lips. "Mmmm..."

Peter's eyes filled with lust in an instant. "We can have some ice cream later." He stalked across the floor, spinning her around and pinning her to the refrigerator. He pressed his lips to hers again as he felt himself grow hard once again. "This is going to be one long night."


End file.
